League of Warriors: Legends
by Card Gypsy
Summary: Peace has existed between the clans for generations, but when Fatecaller of OceanClan receives a prophecy from StarClan of an unknown threat threatening to shake the very territory of the clans, it's up to him to figure out the threat all while hiding a deep secret. (A League of Legends and Warrior Cat crossover story)


**Author Note:** _Warriors has had a fundamental impact on my life, as it was the one series that made me start writing. So I couldn't be more happy to bring this story to life. This is a crossover series of Warrior Cats and the popular MOBA, League of Legends. While I will try my hardest to have most of the characters make an appearance, the center story takes place with OceanClan, which is where the Bilgewater region of League call home. However, if any of you have an idea for a short story/look for a certain character in here, please feel free to make a suggestion. Without further ado, I'd like to present the most important roster, the characters and the clans. I hope you enjoy reading~!_

 ** _Warning! This story will have violence and certain homosexual themes, if those don't tickle your fancy, I'd suggest not reading._**

.: **OceanClan** :. ( **Bilgewater** )  
 **Leader:** Flamestar- A orange tabby she-cat with white markings and green eyes. (Miss Fortune)  
 **Deputy:** Graveclaw - A brown tabby tom with a few white markings and blue eyes. (Graves)  
 **Medicine Cat:** Fatecaller - A sleek black tom with blue eyes (Twisted Fate)  
 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Tidepaw - A small gray she-cat with bright amber eyes. (Nami)

 **Warriors:**  
Steelpelt - A brown tom with amber eyes. (Nautilus)  
Sharpclaw - A steel gray tom with piercing blue eyes. (Pyke)  
Reedwhisker - A tortoiseshell brown tom with amber eyes. (Tahm Kench)

 **Apprentices:**  
Fishpaw - A calico tom with green eyes. (Fizz) Mentor: Sharpclaw

 **Elders:**  
Serpentheart - A large brown tabby female with green eyes. (Illaoi)  
Sharkstar - A brown tabby male with amber eyes. (Gangplank)

. **:StormClan:. (Demacia/Piltover)**  
 **Leader:** Goldstar (Jarvan)  
 **Deputy:** Justicefury(Garen)  
 **Medicine Cat:** Musedawn (Sona)  
 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Firepaw (Annie)

 **Warriors:**  
Lostheart (Lucian)  
Shadowwing (Morgana)  
Brightfur (Kayle)  
Sharpclaw (Fiora)  
Birdfoot (Quinn)  
Wingrush (Shyvana)  
Nightfur (Vayne)  
Flashblaze (Xin Zhao)  
Stonewing (Galio)  
Adderfang (Camille)  
Alderfur (Caitlyn)  
Briarfern (Vi)  
Lionstep (Jayce)  
Daisyheart (Orianna)

 **Apprentices:**  
Lightpaw (Lux) Mentor: Brightfur  
Flashpaw (Ezreal) Mentor:Lionstep

 **.:MountainClan:. (Mount Targon)**  
 **Leader:** Moonstar (Diana)  
 **Deputy:** Skyrush (Pantheon)  
 **Medicine Cat:** Dawnbreaker (Leona)  
 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Duskpaw (Zoe)

 **Warriors:**  
Gemheart (Taric)  
Spacepelt (Aurelion Sol)

 **.:NightClan:. (Noxus/Zaun/Shadow Isles/Void)**  
 **Leader:** Ravenstar (Swain)  
 **Deputy:** Bloodfall (Darius)  
 **Medicine Cat:** Shadefang (Thresh)  
 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Breezepaw (Janna)

 **Warriors:**  
Jaggedstripe (Cho'gath)  
Blinkstep (Kassadin)  
Strikeclaw (Kha'zix)  
Nimblestep (Malzahar)  
Kestrelleap (Rek'sai)  
Rosetalon (Evelynn)  
Snakegaze (Cassiopeia)  
Tallpelt (Draven)  
Crimsonflash (Katarina)  
Miragepetal (LeBlanc)  
Snowfur (Riven)  
Blazerush (Sion)  
Talonclaw (Talon)  
Bloodheart (Vladimir)  
Ratpelt (Twitch)  
Amberpelt (Blitzcrank)  
Mottlestrike (Dr. Mundo)  
Toxicstep (Singed)  
Crabfoot (Urgot)  
Metalstripe (Viktor)  
Wolfheart (Warwick)  
Fernrush (Zac)  
Spiritrush (Hecarim)  
Ghostleap (Kalista)  
Deathpelt (Karthus)  
Silverhawk (Mordekaiser)  
Hollowmist (Yorick)  
Timberbark (Maokai)  
Spiderstep (Elise)

 **Apprentices:**  
Voidpaw (Kai'sa) Mentor: Rosetalon  
Wildpaw (Kog'maw) Mentor: Ghostleap  
Shredpaw (Vel'koz)Mentor: Snowfur  
Blazepaw (Jinx) Mentor: Tallpelt  
Timepaw (Ekko) Mentor: Metalstripe

 **.:BreezeClan:. (Ionia)**

 **Leader:** Peacestar (Karma)  
 **Deputy:** Windfury (Yasuo)  
 **Medicine Cat:** Kindheart (Soraka)  
 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Brightpaw (Rakan)

 **Warriors:**  
Lotusmask (Jhin)  
Vixenfur (Ahri)  
Steelgaze (Irelia)  
Mossstep (Ivern)  
Blindeye (Lee Sin)  
Dapplestrike (Master Yi)  
Silentstep (Shen)  
Whitewhisker (Syndra)  
Violetpelt (Varus)  
Shadowscar (Zed)  
Willowstrike (Wukong)  
Strikeclaw (Nidalee)

 **Apprentices:**  
Darkpaw (Kayn) Mentor:Shadowscar  
Featherpaw (Xayah) Mentor:Violetpelt  
Quickpaw (Akali) Mentor: Silentstep  
Curiouspaw (Neeko) Mentor: Strikeclaw

 **.:DesertClan:. (Shurima)**  
 **Leader:** Sandstar (Azir)  
 **Deputy:** Dogpelt (Nasus)  
 **Medicine Cat:** Crystaltail (Skarner)  
 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Stonepaw (Taliyah)

 **Warriors:**  
Spinyshell (Rammus)  
Sharpfang (Renekton)  
Whitetalon (Rengar)  
Rocksplash (Xerath)  
Thornfur (Zyra)

 **Apprentices:**  
Sadpaw (Amumu) Mentor: Dogpelt  
Jewelpaw (Sivir) Mentor: Whitetalon

 **.:IceClan:. (Freljord)**  
 **Leader:** Icestar (Ashe)  
 **Deputy:** Bramblestorm (Tyrndamere)  
 **Medicine Cat:** Furyice (Lissandra)  
 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Snowpaw (Nunu

 **Warriors:**  
Heavystep (Sejuani)  
Gingersplash (Gragas)  
Kindtuft (Braum)  
Amberfrost (Olaf)  
Blizzardwing (Anivia)  
Bristlefang (Trundle)  
Bearheart (Udyr)  
Lightningpelt (Volibear)  
Flamestep (Ornn)

 **.:ForestClan:. (Bandle City/Yordles** )  
 **Leader:** Bravestar (Poppy)  
 **Deputy:** Rapidfoot (Tristana)  
 **Medicine Cat:** Flowernose (Lulu)  
 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** None

 **Warriors:**  
Slatewing (Corki)  
Rumblejaw (Rumble)  
Mottlemist (Teemo)  
Shadowdust (Veigar)  
Braveclaw (Kled)  
Quickmind (Heimerdinger)  
Shellstripe (Ziggs)  
Fluffytail (Gnar)  
Lightningstrike (Kennen)

 _Note: The main difference between these two groups is loners tend to not be hostile towards the clans while rogues are. These characters don't exactly fit into a faction so I have separated them like they are in the groups. For the sake of storytelling, their names will remain the same as they do in the game._

 **Loners:**  
Ryze  
Alistar  
Bard  
Kindred (Lamb and Wolf)  
Malphite  
Zilean

 **Rogues:**  
Aatrox  
Fiddlesticks  
Jax  
Nocturne  
Shaco


End file.
